This invention relates to rotary log debarkers, and more particularly a cutting tip for use in a rotary debarker.
Rotary log peelers, which are also known as ring debarkers, are used to remove bark from logs prior to the logs being further processed. There are several types of rotary log debarkers known in the art. Generally speaking, most rotary log debarkers utilize multiple cutting tips that are mounted on arms, which are in turn pivotally mounted in the body of the machine for axial movement toward a log that is being debarked. Each cutting tip includes a blade portion that cuts or scores the bark so that it is readily removed. As a log is advanced through the debarking machine, the cutting tips are rotated axially about the log. While this occurs the arms are urged axially inward toward the log and the blade portions of the tips are thus urged against the bark. The tips remove the bark from the log by cutting the bark in a spiral pattern.
Rotary log debarkers are effective devices for removing bark from logs to facilitate processing of the logs into lumber and other products. However, debarking machines operate in extreme environments and are subjected to significant forces during operation. Among other forces acting on debarking machines, there are substantial loads and mechanical shock applied against the cutting tips and the associated machinery during debarking operations. Debarking machines are manufactured sturdily to counteract some of the forces they encounter during use. Nonetheless, given the extreme environment in which debarking machines often operate, the machines require frequent maintenance. This is especially true of the cutting tips, which tend to be damaged and dulled with some frequency. As such, the tips need to be replaced at regular intervals. From a maintenance and economic standpoint, it is preferable to utilize tips that provide the maximum lifetime with minimal damage from normal wear and tear. Thus, the more robust that the tip is designed and manufactured, the less that the tip is damaged during use, and the longer it lasts.
There is a need therefore for improved tips for use in debarking machines.
A tip for a rotary debarker has a main body having a front surface and a rear surface, and a cutting blade along two opposed edges. The main body includes a non-circular mounting boss extending from the rear surface and the tip is reversible relative to a tip holder to provide two operative cutting blade on the same tip. The tip is mounted to a tip holder that has a complementary non-circular seat for receiving the non-circular mounting boss. The non-circular mounting boss and seat restrict relative movement between the tip and the holder during cutting operations.